


I'll Be New Baptised

by evanelric



Series: Call Me But Love and I'll Be New Baptised [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has some loose ends to tie up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be New Baptised

Stiles isn’t really sure what he was expecting to happen when he agreed to the Bite. He’d imagined more violence, and possibly a lot more badtouch from the way Peter had been treating him leading up to it. What really happened is that Peter carefully flattened out his keys and helped Stiles into his Jeep, pulling the passenger seat forward and settling him in the back seat, tucking his coat around Stiles like a blanket. This would have been really considerate and helpful if Stiles’ problem was a chill, and not the fact that his right wrist is just this side of shredded and all the clamping down he’s doing with his left hand isn’t really doing much of anything to help with the blood running down his arms. At this point Stiles is clenching his eyes shut as hard as he’s clamping down on his wrist, like he’ll get bonus points. Because applying pressure to possibly fatal wounds is a lot like crossing appendages for luck, apparently; the more the better. He has half an urge to cross the fingers of his right hand, but he’s also pretty sure it would hurt more than it’s worth. He grits his teeth instead. More imaginary bonus points.

“Dude. You do realize I’m bleeding everywhere, right?” Peter’s hands stop tucking the coat-blanket around him and Stiles opens his eyes to see Peter kind of staring blankly where his hands have stilled on the coat. That’s okay, Stiles is used to doing the heavy mental lifting. He shifts a bit, and Peter comes out of whatever stupor he’d been in, and Stiles gestures to a first aid kit on the floor with his chin, shifting til the coat pools in his lap.

Peter’s hands are gentle as he wraps Stiles’ wrist with gauze, but the world is going kind of floaty. He chooses to blame the bloodloss for why he starts drifting off before Peter has even taped the gauze in place, and Stiles really hopes the jacket will hide the fact that he looks like he murdered someone if anyone finds him passed out in the back of a car parked down the row from one with a days-old body rotting in the trunk.

****

Peter is kind of surprised how easy this is. Stiles is a pleasant hum in the back of his mind, safely asleep in his Jeep back in the parking structure, and Derek and Scott are just within reach. He can hear them practically stomping through the woods at this point, though Derek’s ragged breathing and the slight unevenness to his gait explain part of it. Scott is, to put it mildly, just kind of an idiot, Peter supposes. Although perhaps he should give Scott points for Allison/Allison and not just leaving his login info as admin/password. Maybe one arm of a gold star. Maybe he should make incentive sticker sheets for the betas when this is over, since that seems to be about Scott’s speed. But later.

The Argent women are creeping along, and if his wolves weren’t being so stupid they’d be able to hear them as well as Peter can, but he isn’t worried. The bond is still settling, but he’s stabilised enough to be able to take both women on easily. He listens to Kate’s quiet instructions, to the whistle of the arrows impacting flesh and treebark, and chooses that moment to join the fun. Derek and Scott will be out of the way for a few moments, long enough to make it clear why this is necessary.

The girl is easy to take down, her bow cracked in half, the echo still ringing through the trees when Kate fires at where Peter used to be (slow human reflexes). The drive for vengeance isn’t quite so strong anymore. It gives him the patience to use the leverage on Kate’s broken arm to force her to her knees, to draw a confession from her instead of just ripping her throat out right there where she’d stood and watched his family burn.

Kate admits in front of all of them that she is responsible for the fire, for seducing a child in order to murder his entire family. If she weren’t kneeling on the forest floor with Peter’s claws at her throat he thinks she’d probably gloat instead of doing a really bad impression of seeming apologetic. Peter decides he’s heard enough.

Allison chokes off a scream and Scott rushes Peter, who shifts into his wolf form and roars at Scott until he cowers in the leaves. Derek is still laying prone where he collapsed, palms braced under his chest as if he were in the middle of standing, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. Peter stretches a bit and shakes his head, assessing his new form, which is far more wolf-like than before. As it should be. He steps over Kate’s body to where Scott is laying and gently closes his jaws on the back of Scott’s neck. The boy barely even puts up a struggle, and Peter’s mind quivers a bit as the bond between Alpha and Beta solidifies, sitting just next to and below Stiles’. When Peter drops him Scott calls out for Allison, who just shuffles backwards on her hands, kicking up leaves as she gets to her feet and runs, tears streaming down her face. Peter huffs and nips in Scott’s direction and he curls up on himself. So much work to do with this one.

Derek is crouched awkwardly now, one foot and one knee on the ground, still using his hands to balance himself, and his eyes are blazing blue. Scott was young and stupid and already Peter’s, easily subdued. Derek could present more of a challenge. But perhaps not, because the only thing he’s shifted is his eyes. Peter decides it can’t hurt, and rolls his neck on his shoulders, shifting fluidly back to human with the motion. He drops to one knee in front of Derek, and this close Peter can scent him over the overwhelming scent of leaves and charred house. There is still a lingering trace of pain, but mostly Derek smells of guilt and anger.

“Are we going to have a problem, nephew?”

“Are you going to tear me in half and leave the pieces scattered in the woods if I say yes, Uncle?” Derek snarls back. Peter glares.

“You learned enough to know that I shouldn’t have survived that fire, Derek. Even if I hadn’t been in the house I shouldn’t have survived that long with a broken bond. I was driven mad, Derek, literally, and if Laura hadn’t been in the woods that night I’d have just been a mindless monster, eating the villagers until they lucked out and got me with a pitchfork. It was an accident, but it happened, and the Alpha power is the only reason I regained any of my sanity.” It’s like Derek is being deliberately obtuse, and Peter wonders for half a second if he’s drawing this out for Scott’s benefit, but the boy isn’t going to be able to parse most of this without assistance, possibly in the form of brightly coloured flashcards. Peter rolls his eyes and grabs Derek by the back of the neck.

“Look, Derek. How about you overlook the fact that I killed Laura in a fit of insanity and I’ll overlook the fact that you fucked the enemy and gave her the information she needed to murder almost our entire family? Deal?” Derek flinches violently and clenches his fists, but he closes his eyes and breathes deeply before opening hazel eyes and tipping his head to bare his throat to Peter.

“Fine,” he bites out, but Peter is already pressing his teeth to the soft tissue of Derek’s neck, pressing fangs in to hold Derek still as another bond forms and Derek slots into the back of Peter’s mind along with Scott.

Peter absently licks a fang where he must have nicked Derek’s neck and breathes in the new packscent his betas are giving off, running mental fingers over the bonds, over his own power, taking inventory for a moment. The bonds are new, but solid, and a shimmery not-quite feeling on the edge of his consciousness tells him Lydia will be joining the ranks soon as well. Good work for an evening.

“Derek, I’m taking some of your spare clothes. Find us someplace else to stay, this house is falling apart. Scott-” Peter turns back to look at Scott kneeling in the leaves. He’ll be of no use until things have been clearly explained. Probably several times. Peter barely manages to contain a sigh. “Scott, go home. Don’t text the Argent girl.” Scott’s face falls and he opens his mouth as if to protest, but Peter just barrells over him. “Don’t call her, don’t email her, don’t use smoke signals, _nothing_.” Scott’s mouth shuts with a click that would be audible even to human hearing and he looks as if he might cry. Peter turns back and continues up the stairs, speaking over his shoulder. “Go home, Scott. _Now_.” He doesn’t even have to lace his command with power before Scott is scrambling away obediently.

Really, if Derek has any arguments about Peter being at all in his right mind the night Laura was killed then all he has to do is look at the fact that this moron is Peter’s beta. Out of all the people who were traipsing through the woods looking for her body, he bit Scott McCall. That’s a worry for another time, though. It’s time to get back to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> oops I accidentally an entire au. there will possibly be more bits of this as obviously there will be wide-reaching consequences for s2 from this point, but I'm not going to rehash all of canon.


End file.
